Cathal Yoren
Category:Classic LunitesCategory:Classic OtherSpace CharactersCategory:Encyclopedia Intergalactica A Lunite of little note, the majority of Cathal Yoren's life is not so much a mystery as it is painfully mundane to record. Anything of interest appears to have unfolded in his latter years, when he has worked primarily as cheap muscle for thugs and miscreants. He is primarily remembered for his sheer weight, rudeness, and poor personal hygiene. Early Years Like many people, Cathal Yoren grew up full of potential. And, like most of those people, he never lived up to it. Born on Luna in 2957 into a successful family, he showed tremendous promise. In the last few generations, heavy labour Specialization had been reintroduced to the Yorens, but they elevated themselves to more than just mere workers. Cathal's parents forged a lucrative trade business, exporting Luna's rich mineral resources. Passionately pro-independence, they proudly recruited only local talent and hoped that with a strong enough economic backing, the Lunites might remain their own masters. Even from a young age, Cathal shared little of his parents' zeal, but he benefited considerably from their success. Able to work with the corporate pilots, he picked up a talent and real love for flight. Likewise, he found the physical benefits of his labourer roots helped him develop his other great passion; unarmed combat. Starting with playful tussles against his older brother, the young adolescent Cathal always found spare time to indulge his favourite hobby. The Yorens did not last long at their peak, however. They became increasingly political, funding anyone who could string "Free" and "Luna" together into a slogan. Competition became cutthroat, and money started to dry up. It was not long before the Yoren business lacked even the basic funds to keep running. They shut down in disgrace, and others gladly took over. Middle Years Cathal himself had reached a troublesome age, and in his late teens he started to feel the allure of a life lead elsewhere. He did not know it, but he'd reached a crossroads in his life. With his parents' money, he could have easily pursued his dreams of space faring and travel. Without it, he was offered the far more practical choice of finding work on Luna. The family business destroyed, he found all the open doors now closed. So Cathal Yoren, like so many of us who fell just short of our mark, settled. A small apartment, one dead end job to another; Cathal accepted mere survival. He distanced himself from his family and old friends. He embraced the small successes; a better job, a girlfriend he didn't love, later a wife he'd love even less, and children he never wanted. The better job, to put things in perspective, was 'supervising the transport of a waste disposal craft to Waste Processor 2B.' Essentially, that means he flew a small garbage scow along the same flight plan, to the same place, at the same time every day for over twenty years. In the proud tradition of poor bastards everywhere, he found his solace in drink and violence. In his off time, he tried to avoid the problems of his family life, while unsuccessfully concealing his alcoholism and returning, as always, to his much-loved brawling and boxing. Late Years The first of perhaps only two great reliefs in Cathal's life came with the death of his wife and child in the chaos of the Moebius Effect. This is not to say that Cathal is a monster, no, he is no more or less moral than your average person. It is not his fault that doesn't mean an awful lot. Over twenty years of marriage to someone you don't love is a very long time, especially when nothing in your life is how you wished it would be. Like many Lunites, Cathal took refuge on New Luna until the reversal of the Moebius affect. He returned to find that, unsurprisingly, someone still needed to take out the trash. Here he approached another crossroads. The first perhaps since that time in his youth, so long ago. In the early months of 3004, for good or ill, Cathal Yoren took the road he'd always longed to. He sold off all his assets, such as they were, and gathered his savings, such as they were. He bought passage off-world, and so encountered his second great relief: He’d always wanted his dreams back, and now he found he might not be too old for them yet. His chance for the adventure he’d always wanted came all too soon, when in April of 3005 the Birthright War caught up to him at the Junkyard. Flying with a small privateer crew, Cathal experienced for the first time the real chaos of the life he was longing for. Although the battle would be a victory, he was left privately unsure of whether or not he was made of stern enough stuff. Despite this, he is still determined to show it isn’t too late for him to get back the fire and passion of his youth. Current Of late, Cathal Yoren has become associated with the legendary crew of the Laughing Fox. Evidence and pure reason would suggest that he isn't truly a member, but hangs around in the manner of a stray dog you fed once and now cannot get rid of. Outside of this poorly defined relationship, Cathal takes small-time thug work on Tomin Kora, where a big man with a big gun can always almost make a living.